With You a songfic to Landslide
by Arlawyn
Summary: Cho mourns for Cedric and tries desperately to get over him... But try as she does, it's too hard to forget her happy past with the boy she loved. PG for mild swearing.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
A/N: Okay.. this is an odd moment. This is my first fic, ever, and I decided to make it an ongoing songfic. Harry and Cho would be so darn cute together. Don't like them together? I suggest that you stop reading now.  
  
With You  
HP/CC Songfic  
  
Chapter One: Landslide  
  
I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
Cho's soft brown eyes moistened every time she thought of him. Her loyal friends had advised her not to think of him, but try as she might, she couldn't stop. His gorgeous grey eyes, his perfect face, kind personality.. how he had stuck up for Harry the past year when everyone started to hate him...  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
  
Cedric. Cedric Diggory. She had loved him more than words could ever express. She was fifteen when Cedric asked her to the Yule Ball, and Cedric had turned seventeen. They were each other's first love, and they had realized what love really was. Cedric adored her and she adored him- they were smitten with each other's personalities, presence and grace. Everyone adored them as a couple, telling them they went better than bread and butter. The two lovebirds had always grinned and smiled graciously as they walked away.  
  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
Cho could remember the day he died like it was yesterday. She waded through the crowd gathering around Harry and Cedric, although her petite size made it difficult for her- she ignored all the screams and sobs to see what had happened for herself. Then she saw him- slumped on the ground, not moving. At first, she thought it was a joke.  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well...  
  
'Cedric? Why aren't you moving?'  
The first thing she said. She remembered staring at Harry's blank, tired face, those brilliant green eyes losing the lively fire they always seemed to have-  
'Cedric! Wake up, this isn't funny!' she started, her voice breaking. She remembered Harry looking up at her, slumped beside Cedric, holding in one hand the Triwizard Cup and the other, the hand of her beloved...  
'You aren't dead! I won't believe it! Wake up, Cedric, this is all a bad dream! Stop kidding around, Ced!'  
Harry shook his head at her, and she could see the sorrow reflected in his eyes. She shot him a demanding look and Harry, obviously fatigued, shook his head again.  
'Oh, God!' Cho sobbed, beginning to truly realize what had happened. She was speechless. Her friends had put their arms around her, and Cho could feel the hot tears welling in her soulful eyes.  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
Cho knew she had to be strong. Cedric's parents had thanked her for making their son's life so delightful, they had embraced her and wept together. Cedric's mom insisted that she move on, she had said that Cedric wouldn't want the wonderful girl he loved to be sorrowful. But she couldn't help it..  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
As she wiped another tear from her eye, she reprimanded herself for not moving on.  
'Cedric would want you to,' Cho heard Mrs. Diggory say in her head. 'He loved you. Move on, dear.'  
  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older, too  
  
Cho knew she had to be strong. Cedric's parents had thanked her for making their son's life so delightful, they had embraced her and wept together. Cedric's mom insisted that she move on. She should respect her love's wishes- but what would Cedric think?  
  
So, take this love and take it down  
And if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Cho could see Cedric's face in her mind. She smiled and wept at the same time, reaching out with her hands to what she thought would be Cedric- but he wasn't there.  
'Oh God, please give me some time with him... I never told him how much I loved him,' she pleaded, wandering around aimlessly, her gaze averting every few seconds.  
And she felt him.  
  
Well maybe  
  
She could feel his hand. It was the same, smooth, warm hand that she had grown to know and love.  
Cedric smiled at her. His wonderful, brilliant smile. Not one of his teeth had been harmed by a Bludger, which was an amazing feat for a Seeker.  
  
Well maybe  
  
'I loved you, Cedric,' whispered Cho softly. Her meaningful brown eyes had turned into cold, black pits since Cedric's death, but Cedric could see that they had softened into her old eyes again.  
That's my girl, he thought.  
'Listen, Cho. You need to be loved. Look at you! You're crying every day over me. I'm not worth that, Cho, move on and love somebody. Like...' Cedric paused. 'Harry. He likes you a lot...'  
'Nobody loved me but you!' wailed Cho miserably. Her wonderful, misty eyes were on the verge of spilling tears again. She reached out at him with her other arm and gripped him tightly. She didn't want him to go.. She never wanted him to go.  
  
Well maybe  
  
Cedric looked worried.  
'I have to go, Cho,' he muttered. But it wasn't an unpleasant mutter- it was his mutter. Nothing he said could ever be unpleasant. 'Remember, darling, I'll be watching over you. I won't rest until you love again.'  
'No- don't go-' whispered Cho. But in her heart, she knew he had to leave. She loosened her grip on his arm, it felt so solid and warm and she didn't want to let go-  
'Don't cry, Cho. You're too beautiful and kind to cry."  
  
The landslide will bring you down.  
  
Cedric left Cho sobbing alone, but he believed that she was considerably happier. More confident and less worried. Back to her old, bright, cheerful self. And that was what he had come for. 


End file.
